


True Grit, Girlie: The Secret Ending

by snewvilliurs



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M, Gen, Paintball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snewvilliurs/pseuds/snewvilliurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second ending to <i>True Grit, Girlie</i>; with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Grit, Girlie: The Secret Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meguhime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=meguhime).
  * Inspired by [True Grit, Girlie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/677672) by [snewvilliurs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snewvilliurs/pseuds/snewvilliurs). 



> This is somewhat of an easter egg to go with the original ending, and not really made to be taken as a real ending. It was mostly just a fun thing to write in honour of the Community episodes that inspired the whole thing!

“Hey, who the hell shot me?” Snow asked, noticing a splash of blue paint on his stomach.

Serah raised a hand demurely. “Um, I did. You were kind of emotionless with Lebreau earlier.”

He looked shocked. “Et tu, Serah?!”

“You’re an idiot!” Gadot called out. Even though the game was over, he treated himself by shooting his leader, right on the forehead. The pink paint stood out from between his eyebrows. “Oh, I’m a good shot. Hey, Lebreau, come get your—where’d she go?”

Yuj looked around, scratching his neck. “I guess she and Rygdea went back to the NORA House to get drinks or something. They were out in the sun all afternoon.”

“Did anyone hear what their plan was when they were fighting the Cavalry guys? They all had to go for a swim because they were covered in paint,” Serah commented as she bent down by the dock on the beach to wash off some of the paint on her own arms. She hadn’t gotten shot herself, but she had been splashed on a few times by accident.

“No, I couldn’t even see what they were doing behind that rock. They were pretty awesome today,” Maqui said.

Away from the beachfront, Lebreau and Rygdea were walking just by the end of the winding road, tying the chocobos they had used back to the fence. Luckily enough, none of the birds had gotten paint of them, which would have been a hassle to clean off their feathers.

“Hey, thanks for today. I think everyone had a lot of fun. You guys have made New Bodhum a really great place to live, it’s admirable,” he said, breaking the silence that had been hanging between the two of them since they’d decided to distance themselves from the others.

She smiled. “Thanks, we’ve done our best. And I had fun too.”

They sat down next to each other on a fallen tree trunk, laughing awkwardly when silence settled over them again. There was an Adamantoise between them the two of them that was desperately asking to be talked about.

“So, just before you charged in at the end...”

He looked at his hands, chuckling nervously. “Uh, yeah. Ignore that. I think I got caught up and I was tryin’ to be cool. Y’know, the whole cowboy deal.”

She shook her head. “I wasn’t saying that so you’d apologize. I got caught up too, to be honest. It really feels silly to say that, but...it was great.”

They shared a look, for what felt like hours, still smiling awkwardly at each other, and then leaned in at the same time for a kiss. She tangled her fingers in his hair, and he gingerly placed his hands on her hips as they moved closer to the other, his grip on her growing firmer as he gained confidence.

Maqui had gone to look for them, and only peeked at the fence that separated the beachfront from the winding way before smiling and stepping away. He wanted nothing more than to tell everyone else, but he preferred letting Lebreau herself tell them. It was going to be much more fun.


End file.
